Chaves 8
by Marc237
Summary: Oito anos se passaram desde as ultimas aventuras da turma do Chaves. E agora, oito anos depois, vemos os personagens que apredemos a amar se tornando adolescentes. Amores, intrigas, amizades e todas os sentimentos e experiencias que essa fase da vida nos faz sentir a flor da pele.


A noite traz a tranquilidade na vila do Sr. Barriga. As crianças que ali brincavam já se recolhem em suas casas, mas essas crianças já não são mais aquelas que conhecíamos. Aquelas que conhecíamos já não são mais crianças. E apesar de ainda estarem em suas casas, a noite delas está apenas começando.

Na casa de número oito, um jovem também se prepara para sair. Ele se olha no espelho e tira o seu chapéu característico. Ele pensa que não é apropriado usar aquele adereço em sua cabeça para ir em uma balada. Ele então sai de sua casa e se dirige a casa de número 72 para chamar sua melhor amiga.

"Chavinho!" Chiquinha exclamou com alegria, como sempre fazia quando via o Chaves.

"Oi" Chaves sorri, porém fica meio desconfortável com o abraço que recebe da sua amiga.

"Já ta pronto?" Chaves afirma com a cabeça. "Então deixa só eu me despedir do papi."

"Enquanto isso eu vou lá com o Quico."

"Tomara que ele já esteja pronto, se não vamos ter que esperar ele se arrumar... e ele demora mais que eu, que sou menina."

"Se não estiver pronto ele vai se ver comigo."

Chaves então se dirige a casa do filho da Dona Florinda.

"Oi" Quico atende a porta depois de algum tempo depois de Chaves bater na porta. Ele parece assustado, e não abre a porta toda. Talvez

"Vamo logo, ta pronto?"

"Não... er... eu não vou."

"Por que?" Chaves fica irritado com o amigo.

"Mamãe não deixou."

"E o que que tem?"

"Como é que eu vou se minha mãe não deixou?"

"Vai escondido, oras."

"Então vamos ter que esperar ela dormir."

"Aff, não tenho tempo... eu ainda tenho que ir pegar a parada... e passar na casa do Nhonho... A Chiquinha vai te esperar então."

Chaves conta a novidade pra Chiquinha, que não recebe a noticia muito alegre.

Chaves se aproxima do casarão onde de Nhonho e seu Pai moram sozinhos. Chaves tenta ligar para seu amigo, mas só dá caixa postal. Ele então bate na porta. Seu Barriga atende, e o olha com o olhar desconfiado.

"Não veio aqui só pra me dar pancada, não é?"

"Não, isso só quando você for na vila." Chaves ri.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu queria falar com o Nhonho."

"Eu acho que ele já deve estar dormindo."

"O Sr. poderia ir ver lá pra mim?"

"Ok, entra aí."

Chaves entra, e fica observando a casa enquanto espera o Nhonho. Poucos minutos depois este desce ainda trajando o seu pijama.

"Oi Chaves, o que é?"

"Você não quer ir numa balada lá na Dragons com a gente?"

"Ai... sério?"

"Porra cara, você só vive nessa casa... estudando, estudando e estudando... ou então assistindo animes... vamo sair um pouco cara."

"Eu to com preguiça."

"Qual foi a ultima vez que você saiu com a gente? Quer dizer, qual foi a ultima vez que você saiu de casa?"

"Não me lembro... Faz quanto tempo que a gente ta de férias?"

"Não é possível.., Vamo, sobe logo e vai se arrumar."

"Ta bom..."

Depois de pedir para o pai, e este aceitar, Nhonho vai se arrumar.

"De quanto você precisa?" Seu Barriga põe a mão no bolso e tira a carteira.

"Não sei pai... me dá aí o que você quiser."

Seu Barriga tira da carteira 3 notas de 500 pesos mexicanos. Nhonho pega as notas e guarda no bolso sem dar muita importância as mesmas, muito diferente de Chaves que fica surpreso com a quantidade.

"Ei, Chaves... Obrigado por ter tirado o meu filho dessa casa. Espero que vocês se divirtam... E juízo, viu?" Seu Barriga agradece enquanto eles se dirigem a saída.

"Pode deixar Seu Barriga."

Os dois se dirigem ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo, o que no bairro do Nhonho não significa tão próximo assim. Depois de andarem e esperarem alguns minutos eles embarcam em um ônibus.

"Tem certeza que esse vai pra boate Dragons?" Nhonho sobe no ônibus.

"Não vai não."

"Ué?"

"Mas não vamos pra Dragons, não agora."

"Vamos pra onde então?" Nhonho se aproxima da catraca e coloca a mão no bolso.

"Vamos ver um amigo." Chaves impede que Nhonho tire o dinheiro do bolso. "Deixa que eu pago, eu tenho dinheiro trocado."

Os dois se sentam.

"O que vamos fazer nesse seu amigo?"

"Vamos comprar drogas."


End file.
